Run
by ClareCatastrophe
Summary: Run, Bella! The thought coursed through Alice’s mind but her vision did not change. Each time she shut her eyes, Bella stood motionless, never heeding Alice’s words.
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards POV**

I paced the floors of the house tirelessly, the brilliant sun shone through the high arced windows. Stubbornly, I refused to walk into the path of the sunlight, as if it would somehow be offended and retreat behind the clouds and allow me to race to school. Alice chuckled lightly from the couch

'' Sit down, Edward. School will be over in a few hours and I've already seen Bella drive straight here, other than the truck backfiring the first time she starts it, she'll be fine.''

I scowled at her, but slid into the closest available armchair. 80 years of patience was at waste where Bella was concerned. Anything could, and did, happen to her. To be away from her for a day was ludicrous, but to have my entire family and…. I guess the Dogs as well, away from her were practically ensuring something would befall my angel.

I became restless again and moved toward the piano. Settling in front of the keys, my hands worked separately from my body as they played a mindless melody. I pulled a small note book from the desk by the piano that contained the sonata I was writing for Bella. I began making small notes on the book when an almighty crash echoed from the kitchen.

**Emmett POV**

I threw Jasper onto the counter top and it swiftly collapsed from the pressure but he did not hesitate and threw himself at me once more. Eyes glowering red.

'' _Little Help?!''_

Within seconds Edward and Alice were at Jasper's sides, the 3 of us sat on him, pinning him to the tiled floor as he thrashed wildly. Carlisle entered. Calm as ever, but pain etched across his face, he glided to the freezer and produced several blood packs, Jasper, growing more desperate beneath us, clawed at Edwards's arms, tearing 3 large gashes.

'' You're acting like a… a Dog!''Alice cried at her mate loudly as Carlisle carefully fed Jasper several blood packs. He sagged with relief beneath us and slowly, Alice and Edward rose gracefully. I stayed firmly on top of my brother.

'' Em, its ok, you can get up'' Alice grabbed at my arm but I shook her off

'' No! You didn't see what I just did'' I snapped back.

''I'm beginning to'' Edward grimaced as he read our brothers mind.

'' Will someone please explain to me, what on earth is going on?'' Carlisle questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't own, Don't sue!**

Bella POV

''... So what'd you think?'' Mike finished.

'' I don't see why you need to bother Bella with this, Mike'' Angela appeared at my side, linked my arm and guided me swiftly towards the praking lot. I was so grateful she'd shown up, I hadn't listened to a single word Mike had said.

'' You okay Bell? You look a little dreamy''

I nodded weakly. I hadn't felt brillant all day, but I blamed that on the lack of Edwards presence. Our respective vehicles came in to sight and we waved, parting ways. I chucked my bag into through to the passenger side and clambered into the drivers seat. My legs felt like lead weights as I started up the engine.

BANG! An earth shattering noise echoed around me and the windscreen exploded before my eyes, I divided sideways across the seats and felt stinging pain across my face. I knew I needed to get out the truck and pushed blindly at the door infront of me. I felt it swing open and I heaved my weight out.

'' Bella!'' A frantic voice cried

The pain only worsened as I tried to open my eyes. I felt a set of arms come around me and pull me close, tucking my head into my chest. I could feel my back pressing against one of the large tires of my truck. I could hear screaming all around me, and several loud bangs.

'' Bella, come on! We have to move!'' A voice on the other side of me, seprerate from the arms covering me, cried. It was Angela. My panic striken mind set cleared slightly for me to register that Mike was the set of arms. I was being dragged to my feet, and we were running, heads ducked down. I couldn't see anything, so Mikes hand on my elbow was all I had to guide me. I felt Angela running next to me. Another bang rang out louder than the screaming. Then I couldn't feel Angela running anymore.

'' Angela? ANGELA!?'' I screamed, tearing out of Mikes grip.

'' Bel... Angela!!'' Mike cried out just in front of me.

I forced myself to pry one eye open. The pain was extreme but I couldn't stay blind. Through blurred vision I saw Angela laying at my feet, blood pouring from a wound in her thigh. Mike knelt next to her, hands shaking, hesitating at applying pressure. Kneeling next to them I drew a deep breath. I needed to stop the bleeding, and passing out wasn't going to help anyone. I pressed down hard on Angelas leg and she let out a blood curdling scream.

''I'm sorry Angela! We have to stop it bleeding!'' I tried to soothe her, but hysteria crept into my voice. I looked up over the parking lot. It was a mass of bodies running aimlessly for their lives. Two guys stood on the roof. One cluthcing a shotgun, the other a pistol. They were firing into the crowd. Muffled noises came from my left, and I saw Mike motioning towards the Recpetion hall doors, we needed to get inside, away from the shooters. Mikes words were distorted and my already blurred, one- eyed, vision grew worse. Angelas blood pooled around my knees. I had to stay consiouss, this was serious.

'' Mike, can you carry Angela?'' My words were slurred and felt myself let up the pressure from Angelas leg. Mike gulped, but nodded. Crouching, he gathered Angela akwardly into his arms. I grabbed on to his shoulder and we stumbled forwards towards the shelter of the school. More screams and shot rang out around us, and as we reached the doors, blackness surronded me.

**AN: Okay, so this is my absolute favourite story to write. I've got 2 others up aswell, so go check them out Read and review Por Favour! **

**Clare x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own, Don't sue!**

_Jasper runs effortlessly through the forest, his skin sparkles in the soft summer sun. He nostrils flare and his head whips round looking off into the distance at the road that leads into the forest. He tears off and the scent hits my nose. Blood. Human blood. I chase after him, without sucsess and lose him in the winding trail. I stop momentarily to servey my surroundings and see his hunched form 50 meters ahead, at the mouth of the trail, next to the road. I throw myself across the distance, not caring that my skin sparkles. Jaspers eyes are a violent red, his lips suck hungrily at the young mans neck. Blood pours from another wound at his stomach. I pull Jasper from him. He strikes me. I throw him deeper into the woods. He pushes back against me, trying to reclaim his victim. We fight until the house comes in to sight. Jasper does not calm down. I tackle him through the doors and throw him onto the counter..._

'' What is it Edward?'' Carlisle demanded. I shook my head, sepreating my mind from Emmett's. I turned to stare at Jasper who still lay on the floor, depsite Emmett cautiosly rising off of him.

''Edward?'' Alices voice came out uncharcteristically small. She looked like a frightened child as she stared up at me, then down to Jasper.

'' He...'' I began, but Jasper cut me off.

'' I drank from a human'' his confession came broken and hoarse. Alices eyes widened, and she fell upon him.

'' Oh Jazz, its ok'' She pulled his head into her lap and began to rock them both slowly. Emmett turned away and stalked into the living room.

'' Em, I'm so sorry.'' Jasper tried, but Emmett just sat on the couch and held his head in his hands.

Carlisle's face was tight, his lips in a hard line. It had been so long since one of us had given into our weakness. I was furious with Jasper, but I understood. After all, I am the same monster as him underneath. None of us could pull the 'hollier than thou' crap. My mind drifted to Bella. It could easily have been her.

'' No.'' Alices voice sounded forceful. She glared up at me.

'' It was an accident. You wont be saving her, you'll kill her if we leave again.'' Her lips formed the same hard line as Carlisle's. Jasper buried his head in Alices lap and heaved dry sobs. I sat down at the table, not trusting my legs. A thought suddenly occured to me.

'' What did you do with the body?'' I called to Emmett without raising my head. Jaspers body convulsed harder. Emmett appeared at my side.

'' I..It happened to fast...I needed to get Jasper away..'' He rambled.

'' Did you drain him completly, Jasper?'' Carlise asked slowly.

'' I dont remember'' Jasper answered eventually, horrifed. My mind flicked back to what I had seen in Emmetts. The mans eyes wide with terror, blood pumping from his wounds. Emmett and Jasper fighting there way back to the house.

'' No'' I whispered.

Emmett flew out of the shattered back windows without another word, and Alices eyes glazed over and she became stiff on the tiled floor. Carlisle looked torn between going to help Emmett find the now possible newborn, and waiting to see Alice's vision.

'' Go'' I assured Carlisle, and he flew out after Emmett. I knelt next to Alice, she was frozen stiff. I shifted Jaspers head from her lap and set him gently on the floor. Pulling Alice into my arms,I walked through to the living room and laid her on the couch. Her head lolled from side to side as she came to. Terror filled her eyes and her entire frame shook.

'' Ally?'' Jasper asked uncertainly from the archway. Without a word she sped past me and towards the front door. She was out into the garage before Jasper or I could move. At the doorway I heard her gun the engine of her porcshe and watched as she tore out of the driveway.

'' We have to get to the school!'' Her mind screamed to mine. I grabbed Jaspers sleeve and pulled him into the volvo. His vacant eyes just watched Alice drive away. A quick dip into his mind showed he thought she was leaving him, but he had no intention of stopping her. He was tempted to tell me to not chase her, but couldn't muster the strength to argue.

He allowed me to push him in and we tore off after Alice's fleeing porsche. It was only as the school loomed into sight that my senses hit me. I had been blindly following my panicking sister towards the place that held the love of my life... with my blood thirsty brother in tow, and the brilliant sunshine beating down around us. I slammed down on the brakes hard, catching Jaspers attention, he stared at me confused for a second but then just slumped back down futher in his seat. He thought Alice had asked me not to follow. I focused in hard on Alice but her mind was so jumbled it gave me a headache. I bought my head down on the steering wheel trying to clear the mess and get an idea of what we were tearing into. I could see Bella. I could see Angela crying. Had they had a fight? No, Mike was carrying Anglea, was she hurt? I know Alice cared deeply about Bella, and therefore cared about Angela by default but there was no reason to endager ourselves to exposure. I looked again and saw Angela bleeding, Bella was pushing down on her leg as Mike hovered akwardly over them, his eyes darting nervously around. I felt bad for Angela, she appeared to be in a lot of pain, and I despised leaving Bella to cope with her injured friend alone, but there was nothing I could do. Carlisle was busy helping Emmett, it was to important to interupt. I checked again and saw that Bella was ok, just a little teary eyed her friend was hurt. Alice's thoughts suddenly bounced back to Jasper. I closed her out and turned the car round, Jasper needed help right now. Bella would understand, I needed to keep Jasper away from her anyway. I'd pick her up from the hospital later, I assumed she would go with Angela, it looked pretty bad, not life threatening, but bad enough, and they were close. Alice carried on down the road, I guess she needed some time to process things with Jasper.

**AN: Updatey goodness! Definetly my favourite story to write! Hope your all liking so far. I promise to kick my butt into action and update sooner.**

**Clare x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own, Don't Sue!**

'' Shit! Bella! Wake up! Bella!'' A voice pierced through the black abyss. My head was swimming, my face felt tight and painful. I stretched by arm out instinctivly across my bed. Edward would make this go away. My body was jerked upwards roughly and I was moving forward, I panicked. This was not Edwards usual gracefullness, I was being stolen from my bed.

'' Edward!'' A panicked mumble escaped from my lips.

'' Bella, Bella! Wake up!'' I felt a gentle tap on my face, but it stung like... like I'd been shot. Shot. That voice. I knew it. It wasn't Edwards. I wasn't in bed. I was at school.. and...and that voice, that was...my mind was foggy I couldn't think clearly.

'' Bella, its me, Ben. Can you hear me?'' Ben! It was Ben! But then where was... Oh God! Angela, She was hurt. She'd been shot! We were inside the school, and there were two shooters outside!

'' Ben'' My words slurred, I needed to focus. '' Ben, Angelas hurt, I think she was shot, her leg, it was bleeding. Mike carried her in here, I was with them...'' I trailed off.

'' I know. I was looking for her, I was in my car and I saw you three. You were right out in the open! I saw you move towards the recepetion hall and you fell. Mike panicked and didn't know what to do, I needed him to get Angela inside'' He looked guilty at that point. '' I got out and shouted for him to keep going, I picked you up and followed them in.'' His voice was very quiet.

'' Thankyou'' I breathed, panic consticting my chest. '' I think I can walk now''

He set me down and I took in our surrondings with the one eye I could bare to pry open again. We were the only ones standing in the long dining hall. I could hear faint chaos outside. A door to my left cracked open, instinctivly, I grabbed onto Bens arm and dragged him to the floor, using my free hand to cover my head.

'' Bella, Hey, Bella... Ben! Dude, come here quick! Come on, quick!'' Mikes rushed whisper was a welcome relief. We crawled quickly over to the storage cupboard. He held the door slightly ajar and we squeezed in through the gap. Ben manovered himself to where Angela lay on the floor, a rag tied tightly around her thigh. Her breathing was wet and raspy. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her onto his lap and craddled her. His lips formed a tight line and his eyes glassed over. Angela whimpered from the movement.

'' Ben?'' She asked softly. Afraid. Sweat poured from her brow and plastered her hair to her neck and forhead. He smoothed it away gently. I bit down on my lip. We were in trouble. I needed Edward. I huddled down into a corner and pulled my knees into my chest, shutting my eyes to calm my fevered thoughts and take stock of the events of the last 15 minutes. I concentrated as hard as I could. Please God, let Alice see me. Bring Edward, Bring Emmett, Bring Carlisle, Bring everyone. We need you. Please, please help us. I realised that I was no longer praying to God, but to the Cullens. I needed my own personal Adonis. A sunbeam cracked through the tiny, high window of the closet and I gasped as if I'd been burned. The sun. They couldn't come. We were alone. My thoughts turned to Charlie. No doubt he would arrive on the scene soon, this was a small town. But there was precious little he, or the entire Forks Police force could do. The school was full of students. Hostages by default. my breathing became erratic and I felt my heart pound against my chest. I was having a panic attack. The tiny space got smaller and I screamed as Mike put an arm over my shoulder, closing in futher on the space around me. His hand flew to my mouth, and the stinging pain erupted over my face again. There was desperation in his eyes but he didn't move his hand. Ben reached over and swatted him away.

'' We have to be quiet'' Mike whispered, terrifed.

'' Don't freak her out then!'' Ben whispered back, harshly. He shifted Angela in his arms and she groaned again. Pain etched across both their faces. He moved them to faced us and I saw the rag on Angela's leg was soaked through and through.  
'' Bella'' Ben gasped. He stared at me as if for the first time. '' Your face.'' My hands flew up to my cheeks. The pain was back. The surface felt rough and tender to touch, I grimaced.

'' I was in my truck. '' I recounted slowly. '' There was a bang as I started it up. I thought it had backfired for a second but the windscreen seemed like it...it exploded.'' realisation dawned on me. Someone had shot at me through the truck. Glass. It was glass in my face. My stomach knotted even tighter. I stared in horror at Mike and he nodded grimly.

'' I saw the guys on the roof. They seemed to just be talking. Angela saw them too and came over to talk to me. I think she was looking for you'' He pointed to Ben '' Said her car wouldn't start. Then, as calmly as they had been talking, they turned and open fired into the parking lot. We divied behind Bellas truck, and the screen just burst'' As Mike finished his explaination, loud footsteps sounded outside the door. My breath caught in my throat and I leaned tentivley toward the door, pressing my ear against it. The steps were heavy. There was more than one person. Angela groaned again as Ben held her too tightly. The footsteps stopped.

'' Shhh, baby'' Bens barley audible whisper was frantic as he swept hair from Angela's face. The steps changed direction and came towards the closet. No, no, no, no. Please dont let them find us. Please. Gruff voices sounded from outside the door. Mike clutched at my hand, I squeezed it tightly. Don't let them find us. The handle rattled. Mike froze with terror next to me, I scooted towards him, away from the door. I pressed side by side to him, we effectivly made a blockade to Ben and Angela. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Maybe Edward would find me in time, maybe it would be a case of turning me or letting me die. Maybe they would ensure they killed us here and now. I would die in the closet with my friends. I'd never hear Charlie complain about the score again, never be dragged to the mall with Alice. God, even the thought of not seeing Rosalies scowl again made my blood freeze. I'd never lay in Edwards arms again. I'd never hear my lullaby. The door sung open. My hands flew to my face in a feeble attempt to protect myself. There was a pause. Shock registered on everyones faces as Mr. Barnaby and Tyler stood before us. Tyler had blood splattered up and down his shirt and was leaning on Mr Barnaby for support. The older teacher gripped tightly onto the student, Ben began to talk but Mr Barnaby held his fingers to his lips. I guestured forward, for them to come into the closet but Tyler shook his head and pointed up at the small window, he waved us out of the closet and pointed down the long corridor, mouthing the word 'More'.

**AN: Dun, Dun, Dun! Thankyou for your wonderful reviews :) If you liked it, please review, any constructive criticsm is also greatly appreciated. **

**Clare x**


End file.
